She-Hulk Vol 2 8
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Greg Horn | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Civil Union | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Paul Smith | Inker1_1 = Paul Smith | Colourist1_1 = Dave Kemp | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Molly Lazer | Editor1_3 = Aubrey Sitterson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Mentions: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Mutants/ * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** *** Casa Mia Ristorante *** ** * * * * Items: * * * * * * * Hate-Monger's Hate-Ray * Memory stick Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = This story continues from ... As John Jameson and Jennifer discuss the current backlash against super-humans as a result of the Stamford incident and how that will effect her dual identities as both Jennifer Walters and She-Hulk, Jen tells John that until her Gamma activator is repaired she's stuck as Jen. However, later Doc Samson takes Jennifer to visit Dr. Strange, who finds the source of her of the problems with her ability to transform back and forth between Jen and She-Hulk: An old hex placed on her by the Scarlet Witch which made people unaware that Jennifer Walters and She-Hulk were one and the same. In order to restore the control of her powers, Strange had to remove this Hex. This plays against her, as she takes on representation for Justice and Rage, two surviving New Warriors who are seeking to have the website "Destroy All Warriors" that has been outing the secret identities of surviving members of the New Warriors, past and present, in the hopes of the reaction leading to their deaths. Before taking the trial to court, the same website outs Jennifer as the She-Hulk, forcing Jen to become her alter ego and represent Justice and Rage in court as She-Hulk. As the trial goes from the taking down of the site to a forum for victims of the Stamford incident (putting Rage into a fit of anger that nobody recognizes that his fellow Warriors had died as well.) John Jameson is confronted by his superiors who tell him to make a choice about his relationship with She-Hulk because it effects the image of the military. John secretly meets with Captain America, who tells John to follow his feelings. Meanwhile, back in court, Iron Man is put on the stand and questioned about the validity of the SHRA, which She-Hulk questions the point of Stark revealing his identity as he has shown the capability to erase people's memories of his true identity in the past. After the trial, Stark gives She-Hulk a memory card with information on the owner and operator of the Destroy All Warriors website. Jen and a number of other former members of the New Warriors, crash on the owner who turns out to be the former New Warrior known as Hindsight. When asking him why he created the website, Hindsight tells them that after the Stamford incident, he lost all faith in the Warriors and wanted nothing to do with their legacy and opened the website to destroy them. Just before an angry mob forming can attack all assembled, they mob is disbursed when John Jameson arrives in a ship. Upon arriving, John reveals that he has come not only to get Jennifer out of a pickle, but also to propose to her. Civil War continues in ... | Solicit = CIVIL WAR threatens the rights of every American super hero. * So whose side will Marvel’s top superhuman lawyer fight for? * And how can she possibly choose, when she feels one way as She-Hulk, and another as Jen Walters? | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place following the events of , which saw the town of Stamford, Connecticut was blown up by supervillains during a battle with New Warriors, who took the blame. This story lists a number of New Warriors as being dead as a result. Some further notes on these characters: ** Night-Thrasher wasn't actually killed in the blast, as revealed in , he was kidnapped by the Collector to participate in the Contest of Champions. ** Although Speedball is listed as dead here, he is later discovered alive as seen in - . * In this story, Doctor Strange removes the spell that has been affecting Jennifer's powers. This was placed upon her by the Scarlet Witch in that made her invisible to anyone who sought to harm the She-Hulk while Jennifer was in human form. * The general mentions a number of John Jameson's connections to the superhero community: ** John is referred to as "friends" with Spider-Man. John has usually positive relationship with Spider-Man since they first met in . This has particularly the case after Spider-Man cured John the first time he was turned into the Man-Wolf circa . ** John was once a pilot for Captain America. This happened from - . ** John has also been dating She-Hulk since . * Justice and Rage are wearing older costumes because they want the world to remember that they were both members of the Avengers. Rage was briefly associated with the Avengers from - , while Justice was a member of the team from - . * Rage mentions the last time someone got a hold of the secret identities of the New Warriors. This happened in - and resulted in family members getting maimed or killed. * Jennifer makes mention of a number of infractions that Iron Man or the Avengers have been guilty of in recent history: ** Jennifer mentions how the Avengers allowed Kang the Conqueror destroy half of Washington D.C. This is a reference to the Kang Dynasty event which happened from - . ** She mentions how Iron Man used to reveal himself as Iron Man only to retract it later, citing a recent incident where he used a satellite to erase everyone's memories of his identity. Iron Man had revealed his identity to the public in . * Iron Man mentions when the Hulk rampaged through Las Vegas. That happened in - . * Justice mentioned how Carleton once threatened to reveal Speedball's identity if he didn't allow him to join the New Warriors. That happened in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}